


Loose Lips

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anesthesia, Angst, Appendicitis, Crack, Eddie Whump, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Whump, worried buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: "He said nothing was wrong. Actually, he kept trying to tell us he was good, and that he wasfine."Hen murmurs softly over the phone line before exhaling softly. "Though we could obviously see he wasn’t."“But, but he’ll be okay? Right? Like.” Buck cuts himself off when he notices Chris slowly making his way back towards him from across the park where he’d been playing with a few other kids. “Could you, I mean, do you know what?”Hen hums before letting out another sigh. “Chim and Cap went with him into the hospital. From what we could see, his abdomen was distended, and he had a fever. We’re pretty sure it’s appendicitis.”Or, on Buck's day off, Eddie gets rushed to the hospital.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 358
Collections: 9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2019





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnchills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnchills/gifts).



> So I'm not very good at writing whump or crack, but I really hope you enjoyed this gift bisexualbucks!!
> 
> My gift from the 9-1-1 server exchange.

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Staring down, almost glaring, Buck watches as his left foot taps harshly against the floor in quick concession before he stills his movements for a long moment, then repeats the process over and over again.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap_.

_"He said nothing was wrong. Actually, he kept trying to tell us he was good, and that he was_ fine." _Hen murmurs softly over the phone line before exhaling softly. "T_ _hough we could obviously see he wasn’t."_

_“But, but he’ll be okay? Right? Like.” Buck cuts himself off when he notices Chris slowly making his way back towards him from across the park where he’d been playing with a few other kids. “Could you, I mean, do you know what?”_

_Hen hums before letting out another sigh. “Chim and Cap went with him into the hospital. From what we could see, his abdomen was distended, and he had a fever. We’re pretty sure it’s appendicitis.”_

_“He didn’t say anything to me,” Buck whispers, shooting his favorite Diaz a tight, bright smile. “Before we dropped him off at the station. I mean. He didn’t look good, and I tried to tell him I’d take his shift, no problem, but he-he kept brushing me off, assuring me everything was fine.”_

_Hen let out a soft snort, “Of course, he didn’t take you up on it, Buckaroo, it’s the first day off you’ve had, without Eddie, since before the Holidays, and we all_ know _thanks to both of you, just how much Christopher’s been looking forward to hanging out with you today.”_

_Bringing his hand up, Buck scrubs at his face, heel of his hand digging into his left eye harshly for a moment. “Will you, will you call me as soon as they know what’s up with him, so I know what to tell Christopher and if I should take him to Abuela’s for the night?”_

_“As soon as_ I _know something,_ you’ll _know something, Buck,” Hen assures before the line goes dead._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap_.

“Evan.”

Head snapping up, Buck’s eyes water and widen at once as they land on Josefina Diaz, looking a little worse for wear as she marches into the waiting room. “Aunt Pepa,” he murmurs, more of a croak from how dry his throat is; clearing it as he stands up, wiping his palms, clammy from nerves, against his thigh. “What are you, I mean,” he glances around, frowning when he doesn’t spot Christopher with her. “Where’s Chris at? He-he didn’t talk you into bringing him, did he?”

“My daughter, Letty, is watching him for me at my _Mamá’s_ house tonight,” Pepa answers, reaching her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “While he tried to talk them into bringing him, we agreed he’s spent enough time in hospitals these last year.” Pepa eyes him for a long moment before continuing on. “ _Mamá_ said you didn’t look well, when you dropped Christopher off this afternoon.”

Flushing, Buck duck’s his head, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his head roughly before sliding it down to grip his neck. “I-I’m fine. Really. Just-just worried about Eddie, that’s all.”

“Mm-hm.” Pepa eyes him for a long moment, then chides him softly. “Come. Let’s sit, while you give me updates on _Gordito_.”

Chuckling softly, Buck drops his arms as he steps aside and lets Pepa get settled on the hard, cushioned chairs before carefully dropping down next to her. “Last I heard they were just finishing up his surgery — it was his appendix,” he explains in a rush once their settle in their seats. “From what I could charm out of Caroline and Kate — they were nurses who worked with me a few of the times I was brought in me,” he adds when Pepa gives him a curiously pointed look. “They said his surgery went well, that it was pretty standard, and no complications arose. They're just transferring him to a room now, and then they’ll let me, well, us know, so we can go in and sit with him.”

Humming softly, Pepa nods. “Then we wait.”

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap_.

“ _Mijo._ ” Pepa chides him sharply, causing Buck’s body to lock up as he freezes at her tone. “You need to calm down,” she continues in a softer voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m-I,” he starts but cuts himself off harshly as he moves both hands up to rub roughly at his face. “I’m not used to sitting on _this_ side of the door. Guess I know how the team feels when it’s me,” he adds, voice laced with anger and frustration.

“Now you know how Eddie felt,” she points out after a moment. “How we all felt when we find out you’ve once again ended up here.”

“It’s not like I _mean_ too, Aunt Pepa,” Buck points out, voice a touch to whiney for his tastes but it does the trick and causes them both to crack small, smiles.

“We know you don’t, _mijo_ , no one thinks you _mean_ too.”

“Family of Edmundo Diaz?” A voice calls out loudly, causing both Pepa and Buck to shoot to their feet.

“Here, yes, we’re right here,” Pepa calls out, her voice a touch too sharp, even if her face is filled with relief and hope as she makes her way quickly over towards the doctor. Buck hung back, watching the pair talk quietly between them for a few moments before Pepa looks at him back to beckon him forward. “Come, they’ve got him settled in a room.”

Letting out a loud sigh of relief, Buck feels himself sway for a moment, he lets himself feel light-headed and giddy, then forces it down as he moves to trail after Pepa and the doctor towards Eddie’s room. Hanging back at the door, Buck can’t help it as his hand shoots out, gripping the door tightly as he takes in just how _small_ and not like the strong, brave man Buck knows he _is_. 

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip_.

Buck doesn’t know how long they sit there in silence — a mixture of relief and tension that keeps Pepa sitting upright in her seat, and Buck, back bent in a curve with his elbows braced on his knees, head in his hands, but eventually there's movement from the bed, causing Buck to shoot up and Pepa to start forward as their eyes lock onto Eddie’s face.

“Eddie?” Pepa murmurs softly as she leans forward towards the bed. 

“Eds?” Buck asks, voice hoarse and timid, as he watches his best friend’s head drifts to the left, where Buck’s sitting and slowly his eyes flutter open. 

They watch as he blinks slowly, once then again before his lips stretch wide and curve up as a smile breaks out across his face, “Hiiiiiiiiii,” he slurs out. 

Letting out a relieved laugh, Pepa falls back into her seat, murmuring to herself in Spanish before clearing her throat and speaking up. “You had us worried, _Gordito_.”

Furrowing his brows, Eddie turns to give Pepa a confused look then tilts his head back to stare at Buck, face smoothing out once again into a smile, “Heeeeey, there angel,” he rumbles out lowly.

Blinking in shock, Buck feels his neck heat-up. “Hey, man, you-uh-you back with us?”

Face twisting into confusion. “Was I gone from you, angel?”

Feeling the heat crawl up his neck, Buck felt his face and ears flush as he shoves up from his seat, sort of tripping over his own feet as he does. “I’m, ah, um, I think, I think it would be best if I go-go call _Abuela_ and Chris, and, um, let-let them know he’s awake,” he stutters out and makes to move towards the door but spins around when Eddie makes a distressed noise. “Eddie?”

“Are, are you not my angel?” 

“WHAT?” Buck can’t help but squeak out. 

“You’re not, are you?” Eddie whines before letting out a hiccuping sob, “Knew it was too good to be true. No angel like you’d ever go for me.”

“No, no, I mean, Eds, no,” Buck flails his hands out, shifting from foot to foot as he does, “Buddy, I mean, I’m not _not_ your angel?” Snapping his mouth closed, he shyly glances at Pepa — she looks more amused at his floundering then she should be, he thinks before refocusing on Eddie, who seems to be calming down the more Buck babbles at him. 

“What, what does that _mean_?”

“It means we should have this conversation when you aren’t high as a kite with loose lips, Eds,” Buck reasons as he takes a step back towards the bed. “And when we don’t have an audience,” he adds, shooting Pepa a quick glance before snapping his eyes back to Eddie. 

Chuckling softly, Pepa pushes herself up out of her seat, and moves to grab her bag before dropping a kiss onto Eddie’s head, smoothing his hair back as she does, before she moves to Buck, nudging him to bend down so she can do the same to him. “You stay with him, _mijo_ , I’ll go call _Mamá_ and Christopher, letting them know Eddie’s okay and then I’ll head on home. I assume my nephew would rather have his _angel_ sit with him then his _Tía_.” Carefully she shoves Buck back towards his seat before slipping out of the room.

Dropping down into his seat, Buck wasn't sure how, but he was sure his face got even hotter. Shyly looking up at Eddie from beneath his lashes, he gave him a small smile. "Why don't you get some more sleep big guy. I'll be here when you wake. Hopefully, then you'll be a little more with it."

"Then we'll taaaaaaalk?" Eddie whines, but lets his head drop back down onto his pillow. 

Chuckling, Buck nodded. "Yeah, Eds, then we'll talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
